Recovering
by xxcaribbean
Summary: Movie: Fear. Nicole Walker thinks about everything that happened to her friends, family and ex-boyfriend David McCall.


**Title**: Recovering  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Fear** or any of the characters.  
**Summary**: Nicole Walker thinks about everything that happened to her friends, family and ex-boyfriend David McCall.  
**Author's Note**: This is just a quick one-shot about the movie **Fear** starring **Mark Wahlberg** and **Reese Witherspoon**. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do. :)

* * *

Something just _isn't_ right. I can feel it inside.  
The truth isn't far behind me. You _can't_ deny.  
When I turn the lights out, when I close my eyes,  
reality _overcomes_ me. I'm living a _lie_.

- Together, Avril Lavigne

xxxxxxxx

Oh, the things we do for the people we love. Like....taking one back even if they fucked up. Now, on the rare occasion, it's okay to take them back, but Nicole knew better. She knew she shouldn't have taken David back like she did and now, looking back, she regretted it. Who would've known then? Her father tried to warn her, but being the stubborn teenager, she didn't listened. She listened to her heart and mind, which wasn't the best choice under these circumstances.

Nicole never understood why someone could be so...so perfect in the beginning, but then turn around and be cruel in the end. It didn't make sense. Wasn't everyone supposed to have a heart? Apparently David didn't have one. Or, maybe it was the fact that because of his past, and because no one cared, he believed he was doing the right thing. Nicole didn't want to defend David, not at all, but she couldn't help it. If someone was sick in the head, shouldn't someone defend them? Help them? She knew she wouldn't have been able to help, of course, but someone professional could, couldn't they?

It seemed, from what Nicole had learned really, that David's past had everything to do with the way he was and who he was. If he'd been in foster homes and the legal system all his life, it was guaranteed that he'd ended up in a bad place. Again, Nicole couldn't believe she was defending him. Maybe it wasn't that though. Maybe she was just trying to see his side of it all. After all, if she didn't think about it now, it would haunt her for life until she did think about it.

What scared her the most though, was the way she put her trust into David, and he'd betrayed that. He'd taken advantage of the fact that she was in love, and so was he, but obviously in a sick state of mind. It was hard to believe that she'd still have to live the rest of her life and never know if someone could be another David. That's why her father was there though but she didn't always want to rely on him. It was going to be hard to trust again and the next time she did, it'd take a lot longer for someone to break down the walls she'd put up.

Nicole knew that she was going to get her heart broken again; so long as it wasn't by another psychotic person. She didn't know if she'd be able to take that again. And if it did happen again, she'd listen to her father, like she should have the first time.

Fear filled Nicole's thoughts. She'd have to move on slowly but eventually she would. She still had Margo and she was glad for that. She should've listened to Margo. Nicole couldn't help but think that she was a complete idiot for not trusting her best friend, let alone her father. So many times she tried to think of what it had to have been like if she had been Margo. The poor girl was probably almost off the deep end for what David and his friends did to her. Nicole knew that she had been lucky, if you could call it that, in this whole situation. There were worse possible things that could've taken place; like her being in Margo's position or other things she really didn't want to think about.

Nicole couldn't help but think that even though she was a victim, she was sort of glad for what she went through. It helped her realize that life wasn't so perfect for everyone and that when it comes to the ones you love, trusting them is more important.

Nicole knew she wasn't perfect but she also knew that no one was perfect.

Mistakes were made and lives were lost.

David not only lost his life, but his heart and soul and the world had caused it. No one was to blame except the people who didn't stop what went on in David's life. Nicole wouldn't know the full story and sometimes she was glad she didn't.

Two things were for certain though.

Nicole Walker still loved David.

And David McCall had two sides....

Himself and the Monster that eventually took over.


End file.
